


be the one to take you home

by opheliahyde



Category: Supernatural.
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-04
Updated: 2009-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opheliahyde/pseuds/opheliahyde
Summary: Tessa is there for each one of them.





	be the one to take you home

She’s been around a while, seen empires rise and crumble to dust, seen countries made and civilizations prosper and flourish, seen all the struggles of mankind play out in front of her. At least the angels got good seats, but she’s not bitter. She has a job to do, and it’s kept her busy all these years, until _them_ , and then it got really interesting.

It starts with John, lying near death in the jungles of Vietnam. She’s plucked his company men, his _friends_ , and now it’s his turn and he begs. Begs and trips over his words, blubbering and pleading with a stubborn set to his jaw that she can’t quite get over. It buys him time, and he slips from her fingers as his life is saved by a nearby medic.

Deanna is next, and she brushes by the boy that feels misplaced in time to get to her. She’s standing tall in the corner, arms crossed over her chest, eyes horrified, yet challenging, and keep drifting fondly over the boy running from the house. _So_ , she addresses her, with a click of her tongue, _this is it_. She nods, placing her hand over Deanna’s folded wrists. _If it helps_ , she whispers to her, holding her gaze, _Samuel will join you soon_. Deanna cracks, then, and falls into her.

It’s John, again, and he flickers in and out, smiling at her like he recognizes her, before he’s back, breathing free air. Samuel comes without a fuss, as those who die while possessed often do, too shell-shocked and guilty to plead their case, when they think this is what they deserve for being so careless. Mary eludes and dances around her, until she has no choice to give up and leave. She’s not worried, the girl is far too spirited to become anything but what she is.

It’s many years, and many close calls later, when she come to Jess. Jess simply ignores her, and follows Sam out into the night. They linger there, in the backseat, in motel rooms, Jess floating near to Sam always. _You’re going to kill him_ , she whispers to Jess one night, flying down the highway in the black car, _crush him like a moth under the weight of all the guilt he’s carrying around_. Jess sighs, and ghosts her fingers through his hair, the strands catching on the wind. _I want to explain_ , she says. _I don’t blame him. I just want to say goodbye_. In the end, she gets her goodbye, and she blinks into her and out of sight before the car disappears around the bend.

Dean is… Dean is like his father, fluttering in and out of her grasp like tissue paper on the wind, same stubborn set to his jaw, same cocky smile. Or maybe he’s like his mother, no matter what, he’ll always be the one that got away.

She’s there to watch, when they take John away to the pit, and she feels remorse for him, deep within, only wishing she could have taken him away sooner.

Sam is quiet when she comes for him, leaning against the broken fence, eyes solemn as he watches his brother cling to his body. She stays with him, three days, watching as Dean falls apart at the seams. He doesn’t speak, doesn’t take his eyes off Dean, eyes blank like he’s weighing something in his mind. When Dean starts talking, so does Sam. _Will it -,_ he starts, glancing wearily over at his brother, who’s asking questions of Sam that Sam can’t answer, _will it hurt him less if I go_? She touches his hand, fingers curling over his. _Yes,_ she says, because she believes it’s true. _Yes, he’ll heal_. When Sam goes, Dean races out to his car, blinded to everything but that empty feeling in his gut that _Sam’s gone_.


End file.
